The present invention is directed to a device for constructing masonry corners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device adapted to be mounted on a wall for constructing and aligning interior and exterior masonry corners with respect to the wall.
Masonry, such as brick or stone, is used in building walls and foundations for various structures, such as residential dwellings. Generally, masonry walls are built adjacent a backing wall, typically formed of plywood. Stone or brick, hereinafter referred to as masonry units, are laid in horizontal rows spaced from the backing wall to form masonry walls. To ensure the masonry walls are properly aligned with respect to the backing wall, a mason initially aligns each corner of the masonry wall with a corresponding corner on the backing wall.
Construction of the masonry corner generally involves the following procedure. A primary board, typically two by six inches in size, is secured lengthwise to a backing wall at a position spaced above the base of the wall and adjacent a corner formed by two such walls. To do so, nails must be driven in at an angle to the primary board, which generally is supported by a smaller support board, the latter being secured to the wall and positioned lengthwise beneath the larger board. The support board, among other things, ensures that the primary board is parallel with the base row of masonry units.
After aligning the boards along the corner of the backing wall, the mason eyeballs or measures the appropriate spacing from the support board for extending a plumb line. A nail is then partially driven into the support board. Thereafter, the plumb line is secured to the nail at the preferred spacing from the support board and extended to the base row of masonry units.
As one can readily appreciate, the conventional method for aligning masonry corners is cumbersome and time consuming. As a result, the conventional method is costly and, oftentimes, inaccurate.